


No Honeymoon (This is the Real Thing)

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: honeymoon. Blaine held back. Kurt noticed. Blaine's team scored. Kurt scored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Honeymoon (This is the Real Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Dec. 2010 for schmoop_bingo; originally posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/142732.html).

Blaine bid his time. He knew this was the honeymoon period. Dalton Academy was shiny, scary, exciting and all new to Kurt. There was bound to be some falling in love and dreamy sighs before the new settled into the familiar and scary exciting transitioned to real.

So Blaine held himself back whenever Kurt leaned in too close. He held himself just this side of aloof when Kurt smiled, when Kurt sang, when Kurt’s enthusiasm all but lit up the cage of his heart.

Blaine smoothed down his tie and jacket, his uniform his armor. But the thing is all that holding back chafed. So he soothed the itch whenever he could. He let himself pat Kurt’s knee, his arm. Quick, friendly, not easily misconstrued. He went as far as allowing himself a hug before Christmas break.

And then a funny thing happened. The new semester began and Kurt was still as bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever. He still spoke his mind. He still leaned close. He still made Blaine laugh and think and breathe in awe. He still gave Blaine dreams.

“Okay, I just have to ask,” Kurt stopped him after the Warblers’ practice one afternoon. “Did I do something wrong? You’ve been avoiding me like I have the claps. Which, I _assure_ you I don’t.”

Blaine swallowed his surprise and pointedly shut the door in the face of David’s one raised eyebrow. He leaned back against the handles as he turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt’s arms were crossed, defensive. His lips were little downward boats and it was all wrong. Blaine wanted to press control-Z on the last week and start over. But this wasn’t a game. Kurt was back at Dalton, back from finals and the winter break and still the same beautiful Kurt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel this way.” Blaine walked away from the door, straight up to Kurt to sit next to him on the back of a sofa. “Let me make it up to you. What would you like to do? This weekend – I’m all yours.”

Kurt made a small sound at that and he blinked rapidly a few times. “Well, I’ve been missing Mercedes actually and my dad, Carole and Finn and Brittany and Tina. Even Rachel. I mean, don’t get me wrong. It’s great here. I stopped watching my back every second and I’m actually learning. But,” Kurt shrugged. “I guess I miss them.”

“I bet they miss you more.” Blaine smiled a little, bumping Kurt’s shoulder with his.

The smile was slow forming but then there it was – a Kurt smile. It did something to Blaine’s inside, turned it jiggly jelly. “Or,” Kurt was saying. “Actually, I think we’ll be snowed in. We can just hang out. Catch a game or something.”

“College football?” Blaine couldn’t help the excitement creeping into his voice or the goofy smile he knew braced his lips.

“Sure,” Kurt was laughing now and Blaine felt better than he had in weeks.

~~

Anyone who knew Blaine could tell you. He was the hugging kind when it came to watching sports. When his teams scored, his friends scored. Hugs, that is. He hugged the stuffing out of Kurt that Sunday. Holy touchdowns! Eventually, Kurt just stayed there, lounged more relaxed against him than Blaine had ever seen him.

And Blaine couldn’t help the buzz that started at his fingertips and eventually settled in his brain. _This is real_ , the buzz said. _This isn’t some honeymoon infatuation._ And Blaine finally allowed himself to relax too, to believe.

If it led him to kiss Kurt on the cheek when his team won, Blaine wasn’t sorry. Especially when Kurt turned, eyes hopeful, and kissed him back.


End file.
